Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2
Shin Hokuto Musou (真・北斗無双) is the sequel to Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. It was first announced at E3 2012 as the surprise mystery title. Its tentative English title is Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage 2. The producer said this title adds more volume to the original concept. He believes that fans will appreciate the memorable reenactments of their favorite scenes, even striving to make several characters as faithful to the original source as possible. Everything is being revised from the first title to provide a "Warriors-like experience". Since he feels that this game is an in depth re-imagining of the original which better corresponds with fans' requests, he insisted on adding the "True" (真, shin) to the front of its name rather giving it a numerical. The PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 Treasure Box edition includes a visual storybook, an original soundtrack CD, a postcard calendar, a set of character stickers, and a Kenshiro shaped 4GB memory stick. Consumers who obtain the game early can obtain a downloadable code for Kenshiro's outfit during the Shura Country arc. A smartphone pouch is given to fans who reserve the title. Due to budgeting issues, this game is limited to Japanese voice overs for overseas ports. Gameplay *The Legend Mode will include events from both arcs of the main series. The first story arc will include more content. Scenarios outside of the original canon to better explain Hokuto Shinken's roots will be included for players to enjoy. **Story cutscenes in Legend Mode quote the comic directly and are reenacted like an audio storyboard. The player views each scene panel by panel in a comic book layout. **Like Dynasty Warriors 7, in-game cutscenes may automatically determine which character the player can use in each stage. These switches follow the events in the comic. **Quick Time Events can happen in the midst of boss battles. These actions mimic the canonical events of a fight within the comic. **When boss characters are defeated, a comic panel will be used to frame the finale. *Dream Mode will return with different scenarios for the returning cast. Players can diverge from the original canon by completing missions and unlocking hypothetical events. **Unlike the first game, mobs will now spawn at a rate resembling other Warriors titles. **Missions have individual rankings and are judged the moment the player completes them during a stage. *Character fighting styles (Hokuto, Nanto, and Special) remain but are more varied with the cast. *Characters now have a small animation for opening boxes in the field rather than simply attacking them in typical beat 'em up style. *Evasion has changed to be a shorter animation of the character slightly shifting their body away from an enemy attack. It is now assigned to the button. **Dashing can also be done by holding down this button. It's possible to cancel into a sprint after attacks. **This is the only button change to the game's previous controls, and it removes the jumping from the player's normal controls. Jumping can only be performed in specific situations dictated by the game. Koinuma stated that there are still attacks the player can perform to send characters airbone. *Details of the game's downloadable content has yet to be confirmed, but it will include different items than the original game. Comic faithful costumes can be unlocked in-game. Characters The playable characters are the ones who have been confirmed with actual gameplay footage or screenshots in news reports and at Tokyo Game Show 2012. Legendary Arc *Kenshiro - playable *Bat *Rin *Yuria *Zeed *Heart *Shin - playable *Colonel *Jackal *Devil Rebirth *Rei - playable *Mamiya - playable *Fang Clan *Toki - playable *Amiba *Jagi - playable *Raoh - playable *Uighur the Warden *Juda - playable *Shew - playable *Thouzer - playable *Fudo - playable *Juza - playable *Ryuga Shura Country Arc *Kenshiro *Bat (adult) - playable *Rin (adult) *Ein *Falco - playable *Jako *Akashachi *Nameless Shura *Shachi - playable *Hyo *Kaioh - playable Spin-offs *''Hyakuman-nin no Hokuto Musou'' - social game adaptation External Links *Official Japanese website, Official product page *TGS 2012 teaser Category: Games